cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunter
The Hunter (real name and date of birth unknown) is a professional wrestler in the world of CAW. He is a relative newcomer to CAW wrestling compared to many other CAWs. Although pretty much every detail about him is unknown, he is a force to be reckoned with, as some superstars in WGE have already found out. Personal Life The Hunter is a very private person shrouded in mystery. All that is known about him is that he grew up in an unknown jungle. Eventually he was captured and brought to America, where he discovered professional wrestling. Now he competes in matches, using tactics he learned in his jungle, such as his finishing move, the spear, by waiting patiently for his opponent to get up for the right moment to strike, and then sprinting right at them. He can hit devastating moves out of nowhere in the blink of an eye. Although that mostly sounds false and made up, Hunter has stated that he will start revealing real information about himself. Wrestling Career 'Debut, Undefeated Streak & Feud With Brandon Adams' The Hunter debuted on WGE Episode 14 - Superstars, which was uploaded on May 30th, 2011, defeating Zack Ryder. In the following weeks, he established a winning streak, defeating William Regal and Cody Rhodes. He then began a small feud with the egotistical superstar, Brandon Adams, who incidently debuted on the same night as The Hunter and who also had a winning streak since his debut. It started when Brandon Adams insulted numerous members of the Superstars roster, including Finlay, Evan Bourne and The Hunter. While Finlay and Evan Bourne weren't bothered about the insult, The Hunter took exception and stood up for himself. Brandon then challenged Hunter to a match at the WGE Smashing Point pre-show, which Hunter then accepted. At the Smashing Point pre-show, it looked like Hunter was on his way to victory, but the referee got knocked out and Zack Ryder came to the ring, tossed a chair to Brandon Adams, which Adams then proceeded to smash over The Hunter's head. Hunter was down and out as the referee counted the pin to end The Hunter's undefeated streak. 'Post-Smashing Point' Although he was understandably hurt from his first loss (and the impact of the chairshot), Hunter got the better of Brandon Adams, to stop Brandon's undefeated streak, pinning him in a tag team match on the following episode of Superstars. On episode 26, The Hunter proceeded forward in the first round of a tournament to crown the first ever WGE Superstars Champion, eliminating Ted DiBiase. 'New Look' On WGE Episode 29 - Superstars, The Hunter debuted a new look, and entrance pyro. Although he looked more serious and not a joke anymore (due to bad designs on his old ring gear), The Hunter was eliminated by Alex Riley (who would go on to win the tournament) in the second round of the tournament. On WGE Episode 35 - Superstars, The Hunter requested a match, which Vince McMahon granted. Hunter made his way to the ring, and some unfamiliar music hit. It turned to be a returning Brandon Adams (who had been suspended), with a whole new look. Hunter did not do very well, and lost. Hunter got a win on the last Superstars episode of WGE Season 1, defeating Mike Knox in a brutal no disqualifcation match. At the season 1 finale of Wrestlemania, The Hunter came out to the ring to talk about WGE Season 1 and what he had accomplished, but then he was interrupted by Ryan Lee who proceeded to give him a shoe shop coupon (joke about Hunter not wearing shoes) to which Hunter left the ring. 'Season 2' In his first match of Season 2, The Hunter defeated Jack Swagger, using a variety of new moves (including a strange ninja kick). With the Superstars Championship declared vacant after Alex Riley jumped to Raw, Hunter may be on the hunt for the Superstars Championship. On episode 47, Mr McMahon brought out the new Superstars Championship and declared that The Hunter and Ryan Lee would square off later that night for the title. Prior to his match, Hunter had a backstage interview, in which he told the world that he had a problem with himself. He said he had been "serious and mysterious for too long". He vowed to start revealing information on himself to the fans, especially after he beat Ryan Lee for the Superstars Championship. Unfortunately, Ryan Lee would defeat The Hunter to become the second Superstars Champion. Although Hunter was unable to win the title, he still said that he would start revealing information on himself. In Wrestling Signature Moves Headbutt (2011 - Present) Alabama Slam (2011 - Present) Finishing Moves Spear (2011 - Present) Themes: Hunt You Down - Salivia Currently signed to: WGE Category:Superstars Category:Wrestling Games Entertainment